


Place your bets

by macaronislut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Vibrators, a little bit, i don’t know how to tag yet, theyre all horny bois xd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronislut/pseuds/macaronislut
Summary: Alexander, John, Lafayette and Hercules play a game.





	Place your bets

Hercules, Lafayette, John and Alexander lived a...not so peaceful life. But it was a fun one for sure.

They all loved each other. The four were in a happy, healthy and fun relationship. They had been dating for about 4 years already, and they were all so joyful to have each other. They were always looking out for each other and there for the other, no one was everalone. Even if they all had their own jobs and social life, they always made time for each other. For example,

If Hercules’ shop was too busy, then Alexander would buy lunch and bring it to him, and help him a bit. If Alexander was having a breakdown over his writing, like he usually did at least once every month, John would immediately leave work to comfort him. Whenever Lafayette was stressed because his creativity just didn’t want to function, which got him in trouble in many occasions, Hercules would go to him to help at work. And if John couldn’t leave work to get lunch, Lafayette would go out of his way to get him food and give it to him. Maybe give the manager a glare too.

The good thing was that none of their jobs were 24/7. At the end of the day, no matter how stressful the day truly was, they all got to go home and take a nice, deep breath. Wether it was with sex or with a good movie night / cuddle session, they all got to unwind at night without a doubt. Well, sometimes Alexander denied being stressed and attempted to excuse himself to keep working. But he was always proven wrong, anyway. The night was always theirs.

So, tonight was theirs. They were all having a drink at their shared house at the living room, the TV on even if no one watched it as Lafayette laid comfortably on the couch, John’s head on his lap while Alexander was snuggling Hercules’ chest for warmth on the floor. They were all basically in pajamas. Alexander only wore one of his boyfriend’s shirts, practically naked while Hercules wore a jacket and some boxers. Lafayette was in a lavender colored shirt which matched his white sweatpants, and, finally, John wore a tank top with a pair of sweatpants.

There was plenty of space in the damn couch, yet Hercules, for some reason, preferred the cold, hard floor. Now, Alexander wanted to lay with Hercules, no matter where he was, but considering he wasn’t wearing almost anything from down the waist, he was fucking freezing cold. His legs were shaking yet he still hugged Hercules who didn’t even realize, too busy playing with the brunette’s hair. Lafayette had pointed it out, followed by John commenting that his legs were gonna be shaking even more later.

They were laying down in peace, chatting, cuddling and flirting before John suddenly broke the silence with a loud gasp.

“Babes, I’ve got an idea!”

“What?” Alexander asked as he kissed Hercules’ cheek, which made the man wrap his arms around his waist and kiss the tip of his ear. John sat up from Lafayette’s lap, hands on Lafayette’s knee subconsciously since the man couldn’t live without touching him somehow, eyes lit up with pure excitement. The corner of his lips were tugged by a mischievous grin, Alexander laughing softly at his expression. “What if...we play a game.”

“Oh no.” Hercules mumbled and pulled Alexander closer, looking back at John. “I love you, but your ‘games’ are horrible.” John cocked an eyebrow, “They aren’t! You’re just sayin’ that cuz you suck at them!”

“Excus-”

“Oh, quit it, you two, what is the idea, mon cheri?”.” Lafayette gave John a smile as he ran a finger through his curls making the freckled man purr. “O-Okay, look,” He started, “It’ll be a sex game this time, okay? It doesn’t have to be tonight if any of you don’t want to. But, okay,” He excitedly fixed a curl behind his ear. “What if...We fuck, right?” He paused, snorting at the way the three perked up. “But, like, whoever cums first, loses. And whoever cums last, wins. If you lose, you have to do anything the others will say for a day and if you win, you get everyone’s attention for the whole day. Who’s in?”

“Yo!” Alexander said immediately, so excited he slipped to Spanish as he smirked cockily.“I’m gonna win this, holy shit, this’ll be so fun,”

“No, not really, ange. Cuz, j'en suis.”

(No, not really. Angel. Cuz, I’m in.”)

“I am so in, I just hope Alexander doesn’t actually think he’s gonna win.”

“Y’all are so negative towards me, wow, I’m gonna try harder just to prove you wrong!” Alexander eagerly grinned.

“...Y’all?” Lafayette tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows with a knowing smile.

“...Fuck you.” Alexander responded with peach colored cheeks as John only chuckled and kissed the Caribbean’s forehead.

“Are we doing this tonight or some other night?” Hercules asked, trying to hide his actual excitement as he played it off...not so very well. John booped the Irishman’s nose and kissed it, “I want it to be tonight. I’m pretty sure Laf and Alex are down.”

“We are.” Lafayette nodded, turning the TV off and standing up, earning a whine from John. John leaned down and wrapped his arms around Hercules’ neck, “What are you doing, Laf?”

“Getting some stuff. You three can just stay there while you wait.”

John nodded and brang Hercules in a kiss before Alexander nudged Hercules back to his side, “No, he’s mine, get your own. I’m cold.” Alexander stuck his tongue out as Hercules laughed and leaned back into Alexander’s touch before he was brang back by John. “But you’ve been hogging him since we came here!”

“Because im cold!” 

“Who told you to be half naked, hun?”

“My inner hoe.”

“You don’t have an inner hoe, you are a hoe, sweetheart.”

Alexander giggled at that, not noticing the way John melted at the sight as he unconsciously went weak. He was so cute. The way his eyebrows furrowed as if he tried to deny it at first, combined with his cute dimples was adorable. His lips looked so soft, he could just -

He placed a kiss on Alexander’s lips, closing his eyes as their lips molded together. “Cutie,” John whispered and Alexander felt his legs go weak as he hummed in delight.

“...You guys could fight over anything and still make out after,” Hercules pointed out with a snicker as he played with Alexander’s brown locks. “What can i say? His lips are delicious.” John shrugged and Hercules gave a nod, “True.” He said before he was surprised when Alexander pulled away from John and kissed Hercules’ lips. They tasted like pumpkin, and they weren’t specifically soft, but they were so satisfying to kiss, somehow. The feeling wasn’t very describable. His lips were bitten up from the focus he had to have during work, yet they weren’t too marked. Nor did it feel bad.

“Your lips are delicious too!”

Hercules chuckled into the kiss and looked into Alexander’s eyes when they pulled away. “Thank you, sweet pea.” He responded and before he could kiss him again Lafayette was calling them over to their bedroom. They all shot up immediately and walked a bit too rapidly upstairs, Alexander almost tripping before Hercules catched him, while John was too busy to notice for he was already at the door.

They went in the room, Alexander throwing himself on the bed while Hercules threw himself next to him, John throwing himself on top of Alexander earning a loud yelp from him. “J-Jooohn, noooo! You’re heavy!”

“You don’t complain about that when I’m fucking you,”

Alexander rolled his eyes and tried wriggling away, just for John to pull him back under him and kiss his face all over. Alexander just giggled and squirmed, back arching when he felt John’s hand sneak up his shirt. That was when Lafayette closed the door and both men immediately shot up, looking at Lafayette as if a god arrived. (well, technically, it’s true.) Lafayette just walked to their bed, sitting down and setting a box on the nightstand. “Lets start, shall we?” He gave a smirk. He knew this was gonna be damn fun. He could already tell who would lose first, and he definitely knew who was winning.

Well...he wasn’t gonna be cocky.

~ 

Fast forward an hour later and their game had already begun.

Alexander’s face was pressed against a pillow, loud, muffled screams leaving him as John fucked him like it was their last time, hands gripping his waist firmly and eyes flickering. How much time until Alexander finally came? Christ, Alexander was holding it back and it was noticeable. They had been fucking for so long, John was already so close yet he was refusing to lose so quickly. Alexander was squeezing so tightly around him, it was so hard not to cum right then and there, and those sounds he let out we’re just so tempting. This was hell. John needed to cum so bad. And his dirty talk didn’t help at all, either.

“What? Y-You’re - Ah!~ - gonna cum? C-C’mon, just cum already,” Alexander basically pleaded as he moved his ass back to his thrusts. “F-Fill me up, just come in me, I f-fucking know you want to,” John groaned at his words and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he slammed him harder. Alexander scratched at the sheets as his eyes rolled back, cheeks a hot red while his bottom lip quivered. He, too, felt close. Hell, he was probably even closer than John. It also hurt and his self control was about to melt soon, he thought this was gonna be easy, damnit! If only John came already.

His eyes screwed shut as he tried focusing on not cumming, instead of the pleasure, yet it was becoming hard to. Alexander heard shuffling and the bed’s weight shift, and when he opened them again, a certain Frenchman was in front of him. He was panting, cheeks a peachy color and bottom lip in between his teeth. He couldn’t tell what really made a moan slip from his lips before he saw what exactly Hercules was doing.

His face was in the Frenchman’s ass, tongue going in and out of him while his hands gripped onto it. Alexander’s hopes of winning soon washed off when Lafayette brang him in a kiss, both men moaning into it. Anyone could agree that the best kisser in the relationship was Lafayette, and for that fact Alexander knew he was losing. His kisses were passionate, hot, teasing, it was unfair. 

That sinful tongue of his tasted like pure caramel, with a hint of cinnamon. Delicious. Nothing else could describe it. Alexander was so lost in the kiss, eyes half lidded and lips trying to keep up with the other’s, that he didn’t notice shuffling. Not a box. Nor a buzzing sound.

So, when he felt sudden pleasure over his member, his eyes grew wide and a loud mewl left him. He looked down to see what it was and his eyebrows furrowed, though he didn’t look at all mad, moans still slipping from him from the sudden pleasure. “Y-Yyou cheater! T-That’s not faaair~!” Alexander protested as his thigh was smacked. “Of course it i-is, mon cheri,” Lafayette smirked as he ran the small, hot pink vibrator down his length.

Alexander realized a bit too late that he was right on the edge. He let out a loud moan as his hips stuttered, “N-Nooo~” He gasped as hot streaks of cum painted all over the sheets, John still fucking him through his orgasm. John almost came, aaalmost, especially when Alexander tightened around him, but he managed to hold it. His cock twitched as Alexander mewled when John continued thrusting, oversensitivity overtaking the younger man. “Okay, that’s done,” Lafayette said and John finally pulled out, licking his lips as Alexander immediately fell on the bed. “Aww, is our wittle baby tired?” He asked, running his hands through his hair. The Caribbean only nodded as Jon picked him up, kissing his lips gently with a laugh. “You’re too cute. I knew you’d lose.” Alexander pouted and flicked his cheek at that, but no other words left him as he rested his head on John’s chest.

Then he was placed on the small couch next to the bed, and everything happened at once. A cock ring was slipped easily down his dick and before he got the time to even whine, he gasped when he felt a vibrator go up his ass. “Fff-Fuck,” Alexander cursed and cried out when he felt it go on the highest setting. “Y-You fucker-” Lafayette cut him off, taking a lock of his brown hair in between his fingers and tugging on it. “I’m assuming you’ll be good, non?” He tilted Alexander’s head, making said man nod obediently. “M-Mhm,”

“Good boy.”

~

And so, the second round began.

This time, Lafayette was fucking John in missionary, John’s arms around Lafayette’s neck as Lafayette speeded up his pace. John’s eyes were tightly screwed shut as he chewed down on his bottom lip. “F-Fuck!” John moaned as Lafayette buried his face in his John’s neck, digging his teeth into his skin and stealing a groan from the freckled man. Usually Lafayette was slow, still a bit rough, but not this rough. He would usually take his time kissing his lover’s lips, savouring them as he roamed his hands around his body, his eyes looking deep into the other’s; But now just wasn’t the case. He wanted to win. He needed to win.

Hercules definitely had no problem at all watching. He loved observing his lovers, actually. Especially during sex.

Yes, he loved doing the fucking. Yes, he loved doing the touching and dirty talk. But sometimes he didn’t really need that, just watching his boyfriends do the work was enough for him. Plus, if it went on like this he was sure to win.

But, they never really understood that. So they always assumed Hercules was feeling lonely. Well, sometimes he could feel that way, but it almost never was like that. It had to be a bad day for that to happen, anyway. He wasn’t capable of feeling shitty while being with his boyfriends. It just wasn’t possible. They filled his heart with only pure joy and love; nothing else.

He spent a good while watching Lafayette fuck the brains out of John before he saw Lafayette lip sync something to Alexander. Said man’s eyes lit up and he scrambled to move out of his spot desperately. The Irishman wondered what’d he do, wondering what got Alexander so eager before the Caribbean’s light, chocolate eyes were looking back into his dark eyes. “What is it, Twinkie?” He inquired, running his fingers through the smaller man’s brown hair. Alexander purred and only leaned into the touch as his hand trailed down to Hercules’ crotch, licking his lips. “Oh.” He murmured and bit his lip as he watched the way Alexander unzipped his pants. Slowly.

“Are you gonna hurry u-up, or do you want another vibrator?” Lafayette called out, face still buried into John’s neck. Alexander’s cheeks visibly became redder at that, his dick leaking even more pre cum at the sole thought of it. Hercules couldn’t resist and licked his thumb before rubbing down on the head of his cock, stealing a pleasured yelp from Alexander. “M-Mmh-Please,” Alexander’s breath hitched before he pulled down Hercules’ boxers and melted at the sight. He licked his lips once again and panted softly, pressing a wet kiss against the tip. Hercules kept his hand on the top of his head as he encouraged the man further down on his length. Alexander’s lips stretched around his cock as his tight warmth squeezed around him, making the man groan.

...Maybe he didn’t mind being the one getting the touching, but fuck did he love it when he was.

Alexander’s hands cupped his balls as he rubbed them with his thumbs, feeling the way his lover’s cock twitched. “Mmmmm-!” Alexander mewled around him when his vibrator went faster, legs shaking and eyes rolling back. The sound caused vibrations of pleasure to travel straight to Hercules’ length, “F-Fuck,” The dark skinned man threw his head back, hearing the vibrator go even faster and as he looked back at Lafayette, he realized the damned French man was only doing this to make Hercules cum.

That only made him even more eager to not give him what he wanted.

Yet, he felt so fucking close, it was difficult not to. But he could do this, he knew he could.

Alexander’s mouth went up and down his length, clenching around him. Fuck, He was gonna cum. No. He held it in as he screwed his eyes shut and tried focusing on something else.

But then he heard Alexander’s sweet, raspy, and muffled voice moan, “D-Daddy,” And he was surely done for. He let out a loud groan as pleasure overwhelmed his senses, hips stuttering. His hands gripped onto Alexander’s hair before he forced the younger man to take all of him in, holding him right there in his spot as he came down his throat. “H-Holy shiiiiit,” Hercules gasped whilst he came, teeth now grinding each other as he bit down on his own lip.

Alexander swallowed every single drop obediently, pulling away when he finally stopped. His tongue was a bit white before he swallowed again and he showed his tongue with a big grin. Hercules rolled his eyes, “Y-You little shit,” He mumbled before kissing his lips, tasting himself at the tip of his tongue. “Hmmm.” Alexander hummed in agreement and held his cheeks. “Your lil shit.” The Caribbean kissed his jaw. “I wanted to win, you twink,”

“Not my fault.” Alexander shrugged and sat up, before Lafayette pointed to Hercules. “It’s fine, let him have an attitude, mon cheri. You have all the right to torture him, he did lose first after all.” Alexander whined loudly and shook his head, groaning over exaggeratedly when he saw Hercules smirk. “No!”

“You know the rules, babe.” Hercules said before he was tackling the poor man. The author is simply too tired to write this, but just know that he fucked him until next month.

Jumping back to Lafayette and John; the last two remaining.

John was having a horrible time holding it, with the mix of fucking Alexander earlier and now being fucked by Lafayette in no time between the two events. He was exhausted. He needed to cum, so bad. He felt light headed, practically as if he’d faint if he didn’t cum soon. The head of his cock was already dripping with a red flush over it, his eyes were welled up with tears and his mouth was hung open in ecstasy. Lafayette wasn’t helping at all, groping at his ass and rubbing his dick in a fast pace. He knew he shouldn’t cum. He knew that, if he won this, he was so getting Lafayette back.

But the chances of winning slowly went down when he made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking next to him, cursing in pleasure at the sight.

There laid Alexander on the bed, on all fours, tears trailing down his cheeks as Hercules thrusted into him, his cum visibly dripping down every time he thrusted. He could tell he was over stimulating Alexander, who’s tongue stuck out as his eyes rolled back. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was losing-

“G-Godamnit! No, fuck!” John shouted before he was cumming all over the sheets, a loud hiss following after. Lafayette took deep breaths, gasping when he came right after him, moaning into John’s neck as his thighs twitched again and again. He filled up John until it was dripping down his inner thighs, a string of curses in French spilling from his lips. John whimpered and squeaked as he held onto the sheets, “L-Laf,” He bit his lip and moaned when his lips were captured in a passionate yet sloppy kiss. Lafayette held his jaw and moved their lips, his hands running down John’s freckled chest. “F-Fuck...That w-wasn’t fair.”

“Oui, it was,” Lafayette flicked his cheek when they pulled away, moving his thumb in a circular motion on his cheekbone. “Je taime, mon amour.” Lafayette whispered in his ear. “I love you too, babe.” John kissed his cheek before he looked over again, only to see Alexander knocked out on the bed. He was already snoring quietly in his spot as Hercules kissed the back of his neck over and over again. “Cute.” John mumbled to Lafayette nodded and laid next to John, bringing the man to his chest. “Like you, mon cheri.”

“No, you.”

“Bon nuit.” Was all Lafayette provided with a big smile as he closed his eyes.

“Mmmf...This isn’t over.”

“Yes it is.”

“Mean. Night,”

“Good night, mon ange.”


End file.
